Too Much can be a Good Thing
by Vitalabyss
Summary: Nora is feeling a little under the weather. Ren stays home to take care of her. Lemon warning. (Originally a chapter from High Stakes Mistake, now its a spin-off.)
1. Chapter 1

**Originally a chapter from my other work High Stakes Mistake.**

 **I wanted to expand it a bit.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ren sighed as he reached for the door handle. He was frustrated. And a little worried.

Nora had gone overboard.

A typical occurrence in their day to day lives. The woman had a joyful love for life. She strived never to waste a second and often succeeded. But sometimes she drifted beyond her limits and Ren took it as his personal duty to bring her back from the brink. It was something he enjoyed doing; keeping her safe and sane.

That wasn't to say that he felt burdened by her. Ren treasured the way Nora loved life. Her random inclinations and the unplanned excitement. Their adventures together. She brought him so much joy by just being herself. And he needed that.

He was her rock. And she was his daylight.

But this time, the redhead had caused a great deal of trouble for more than just himself.

"Liar!" She had shouted from behind a mouthful of fluffy dough at supper. "You told me that they were a breakfast food only!"

"It was for your own good." Ren had responded calmly, while his partner put another forkful away. "You'll get sick if you don't eat a balanced diet. You need vegetables in your life, Nora."

"Flour comes from wheat. Wheat is a plant. That means pancakes ARE a vegetable!" She responded after swallowing.

"That's..." Ren started and stopped. Nora was pointing her fork at him as if she might skewer him. Daring him to take the chance and argue with her.

"I need thirds!" She announced and took off to the buffet.

She hadn't stopped there either, despite Ren's best efforts. He had beg and pleaded. Scolded her in an attempt to warn her of the dangers of overeating. But she wouldn't listen to any of it.

The effects hadn't been immediate. She felt bloated for most of the evening. He'd offered her a soothing tea to help with digestion. Then her stomach ache kept her from getting to sleep. So he fetched a series of medication to help her with indigestion and to make her drowsy.

Eventually, as the sun peeked back over the horizon, his partner woke him up. He followed her to the bathroom where he'd rubbed her back and held her hair out of her face. She emptied the majority of her stomach and apologized profusely. Ren would have had every right to tell her 'I told you so', but he never considered it. He just hoped she'd be more amenable in the future.

Afterward, he helped clean her up and fetched her a fresh dry pair of pajamas. Then he tucked her back into bed.

When morning finished arriving, Ren got up and checked on his childhood friend. She was still lethargic. So he'd decide to let her sleep it off. He double checked the effects the drugs might have on Nora's body and they simply confirmed that she needed sleep.

"How is Nora doing?" Jaune whispered as he traded his time in the bathroom to Pyrrha.

"She will be fine." Ren nodded, appreciating their leader's concern. "But I don't think she'll be able to join the hunt today."

Jaune had just nodded, worry creased his features, and went back to preparing his gear. He finished dressing. Donning his armor and strapped on his weapon before Pyrrha returned to join them. The green-eyed huntress strapped on her weapons and looked from Nora to Ren. A question in her eyes.

Ren motioned her to the door before she could speak. He knew what she was going to ask and he would answer. But Team RWBY would need to know as well. This would save him the time of answering twice.

The three health members of their team stepped out into the hall of the dorm. Pyrrha gave a light knock on their neighbors' door. It only took a moment before Blake answered and the rest of her team filed out into the corridor.

"Where's Nora?" Ruby asked with some concern.

"She's not feeling well," Jaune spoke up. He turned to Ren for confirmation.

Ren indicated his dorm room. "She overate and we were up most of the night."

The girls all nodded.

"I think it would be best if I remained here." He continued, watching as concern and confusion crossed his friend's features. "I think it's only fair since Nora would be joining Jaune and I would be going with Ruby."

Blake slowly nodded. "And you would be the best person to take care of Nora."

Ren nodded once.

The rest of the group looked to one another. Murmurs of agreement passed between them along with looks of understanding.

"So, teams of three then?" Pyrrha confirmed.

"Okay!" Ruby declared trying to meet everyone's eyes. "Then Pyrrha and Blake are with me. And Jaune's in charge of Weiss and Yang."

The crowd nodded in unison, stepping closer to their new teammates.

"The plan is to find and eliminate three Grimm Alphas. First team to complete the objective and then return to Beacon win. If you give up, you forfeit." The petite girl continued while singling out the tall blond boy. "Jaune! This will determine once and for all which of us is truly prepared to lead our team into combat. Not only are you entering dangerous, unfamiliar territory. But you're teammates and their abilities are unknown. You'll have to use all your wits and your… uhm… your… strategic cunning! To win this duel."

A brief pause followed the young woman's challenge.

"And the losing team has to do the other team's weekend homework." Weiss pointed out. Announcing the real stakes of the bet. "Dr. Oobleck wants 5 pages on Griffon migration patterns. And Professor Port wants 8 on tactics to take down a Nevermore."

"Oh… well… Yeah… That too…" The young Rose shuffled her feet.

Yang slammed her fist into her palm. Taking the attention off her now embarrassed sister. "Alright! We'll meet back here. Hope you ladies enjoy reading."

Her smile was infectious. And with a series of well-aimed boasts; both teams were getting pumped up as their day began. They wandered their way down the hall trading sharp remarks. Leaving Ren, with a wave, to tend to Nora.

He carefully turned the handle, trying to avoid waking his drowsy partner. She needed her sleep. And this would give Ren a chance to catch up on some reading.

He closed the door behind him as quietly as he had entered. Then proceeded towards the desk and his books. He lifted the chair gently, placing it back down with equal care as he slid into place.

He'd barely caressed the spine of his novel before he heard her.

"Reeeeen…." Nora's soft voice called from her bed.

Ren turned in his chair, eyes searching for the voice that longed for him. He could only see a massive lump of blankets. So he stood and approached it. Finding only a large set of sky blue eyes staring back at him from within the comforter.

She had buried herself in a nest of comfort. Something she only did when she thought Ren was mad at her. It rarely ever happened and it was hard to stay mad at Nora.

"Yes, Nora?" Ren responded standing beside her bed.

No response.

She simply looked at him. Her eyes trying to gauge his mood. He had warned her repeatedly. Told her she had to think ahead. Tried to convince her that he was looking out for her.

He had even begged.

Which was so cute. Especially since she'd never seen that side of him before.

It was probably obvious to him that she was eating more than she could handle. But when he started begging, she liked that. It had spurred her to continue, to see what else he would do. Unfortunately, she had gone to far.

Ren was just trying to protect her and usually she would just followed his lead. He knew her limits. And she liked how he kept her in check. She was entirely aware that she could go overboard at times, and Ren helped her reign it in when she needed to. She relied on him. Trusted him to take care of her.

After all, they had been together forever. But not together-together.

But he'd never begged her to do anything before.

Nora smiled beneath the covers of her bed at the memory. But then the curves of her lips dropped again.

She had kept him up late. He'd gone out to get her some pills to help her sleep. Then she's woke him up early before the sun was even up. And he hadn't complained. He'd rubbed her back gently and held her hair. Something he'd done before when she was sick. But this time…

This time it was her own dumb fault.

He must hate her right now…

Ren sat down on the bed beside the tightly wrapped blanket. He didn't say anything; he just sat close to her and waited.

"Are you mad?" Nora's voice whispered. Muffled from under the covers.

Ren thought about it for a moment. _Why would he be mad?_

She had eaten too much despite his insistence to the contrary. But that was Nora. Going overboard was part of who she was. And she had already suffered for it. Her body had made sure that she was properly punished.

 _Or had it?_ A thought crossed a darker part of Ren's mind.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked turning to engage her stare.

Nora's eyes disappeared into her fortress as his gaze swept towards her. She was scared she might see his angry eyes. She didn't like those. "Because I didn't listen when you told me I'd make myself sick?"

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked back. Still waiting for her eyes to reappear.

The mountain of cloth bowed to him a couple times as she nodded.

Ren let out the puff of a laugh as a smile crawled onto his face. "Good. I'm glad."

Nora's eyes returned. Peering out at the now smiling man. Ren was good at hiding his emotions, but he had never faked a smile with her. She felt herself smiling back, not that Ren could see it.

"I was just worried about you." Ren continued. "I even volunteered to stay home and take care of you."

 _Take care of her?_ Nora liked the sound of that. Ren was great at pampering her when she was sick. He would make sure she was well hydrated and fed. Hold her hair back and get the medicines she needed. He'd fetch extra pillows and blankets. And he would even cuddle with her until she fell asleep…

 _Wait! Stay home?_

"What time is it?" Her panicked voice muffled out. Her fortress turned with her as she looked at the clock and then back to Ren. "Did they leave already?"

Ren simply nodded.

"Oh no!" The blankets began falling off around her. "I forgot!"

"It's okay. They understand." Ren said, standing back up. "But win or lose, we will be doing our own homework."

Nora groaned in dismay.

Ren grabbed Nora's shoulders and pushed her backward into her bed. The motion was so sudden, she wasn't prepared. She blushed, letting herself go limp in preparation for what would come next. She wouldn't fight him if this was what he wanted.

Then Ren straightened her comforter and pulled it up to her chin.

"You should rest. Can I get you anything?" Ren asked as he straightened up.

He didn't even wait for a response. He fetched his own water bottle and headed to fill it in the bathroom. He returned shortly and placed it and another set of pills on her nightstand.

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her response.

"Uhm… Breakfast…" She smiled happily towards him. "I'm starving."

Ren's knees almost gave out. He couldn't believe what she was asking for. After an entire night of stomach troubles, she needed food?

He let out a resigned sigh. "Okay, I'll head down to the mess. But you'll eat what I bring you."

She nodded compliantly and Ren started heading for the door.

"No pancakes!" Nora called as he opened the door.

"No pancakes." Ren agreed as he closed it behind him.

Nora sat up. Her heart was still fluttering a bit. She couldn't believe she had thought he would just pounce on her like that. Not that she wouldn't have enjoyed it. She always did.

And it had been a long time since they were alone.

She reached a hand between her legs. Just to check. And confirmed that she was indeed ready for him.

Looking to the side table she grabbed Ren's water bottle. Hydration was very important and Ren would expect her to have had something to drink while he was away. He would also expect her to take her pill and get some more sleep. But she felt fine. She understood that Ren wouldn't believe her if she just said it.

She had to show it somehow. Just to get him to stop worrying.

The idea of spending the day being pampered by Ren, because he thought she was sick, was tempting. But she wasn't sick. She felt great. Maybe a little tired. And she could think of better things that they could do with a whole Saturday to themselves.

Ren and Nora had been together since they were kids. They went everywhere together. They had grown up together. And as a part of growing; they had discovered many things together.

Nora remembered how she'd convinced Ren to try kissing. About how when her chest had grown in she'd wanted to show it off to him. And how he'd let her explore her curiosity using his body.

And now, today, all of their friends were out on a hunt.

She felt a pang of guilt. Nora and Ren were supposed to be out there too. Hunting Grimm and supporting their teammates. It was dangerous work.

But when was the last time she'd had alone time with her best friend.

That was the kicker.

They were just friends. Not a couple. Their experiences were always experimentation or heat of the moment. Or the few times they'd had cravings too strong to control.

It was just the benefits of being so close.

That was it… Friends-with-benefits.

Nora felt a tug in her lower abdomen. It was the uncomfortable morning call of nature. She scooped up the unnecessary pills on the side table and made her way to the washroom. Dropping the pills in the garbage as she took care of business.

As she sat there, as an idea came to mind.

She finished peeing and then climbed in the shower. She had to be quick. She probably had less than 15 minutes.

hr

Ren turned the handle to his team's dorm. Pushing his way into the room with 2 plates balanced on one arm.

He had a delectable balanced meal of scrambled eggs, sausage, hash browns and fruit salad for himself. And a plate with Sunny-side-up eggs with toast, and a stack of strawberries buried in whip cream for Nora.

Her meal wasn't as balanced. But he knew what she enjoyed and how much she would typically eat of each portion. And he had never had to force her to eat strawberries.

He placed both plates gently onto the desk and then returned to shut their door.

"Nora." He called softly, thinking she was still sleeping where he had left her.

He got no response.

"Nora?" His voice raised a little, trying to wake her.

Nora was laying unmoving under her covers and Ren quickly made his way to her side. Her breaths were coming fast but steady and her eyes were closed. Her hair was damp and her skin appeared wet.

"Nora?" He said again, softly caressing her cheek. Her skin was definitely wet. And warm.

Her eyes fluttered open at his touch.

"Ren?" She croaked out softly.

"Are you okay?" His concern apparent as he bent closer, trying to hear her better.

"I'm a little warm." She responded softly.

Ren acted quickly. He needed to cool her body. To get her core temperature down. He grabbed the edges of her blanket near her face and yanked it off of her.

And there she lay. Naked as the day she was born.

The look of shock and confusion on Ren's face caused Nora to break into a fit of laughter. He was definitely surprised. It had gone even better than expected. But she really shouldn't be laugh so hard. He had looked so concerned that she almost felt bad for tricking him.

Nora rolled onto her side to face him. A wolfish smile on her face. One arm propped up her head and the other lay across her abdomen, avoiding covering anything vital. Leaving everything in plain view.

She was proud of her breasts. Fully aware that they drew eyes. Although maybe not as well as Yang's. But she only wanted one person looking at her. And now he was.

She'd even taken the time to remove some unnecessary hair. Knowing that her fresh smooth skin was something Ren enjoyed.

Ren gaped at the sight. He stood frozen before the naked woman. The blanket, still in his grip, was now held like a matador awaiting a charge. His mind was in a spiral trying to understand what was happening.

"I know you volunteered to take care of me because I wasn't feeling well last night," Nora spoke up while she watched him, tracing a circle into the sheets next to her. "But I am feeling pretty good this morning."

Ren focused on her words. His arms lowered and his calm begain to return. His eyes slowly traced their way up her body to her lips as she spoke.

She was breathtaking. Her soft, supple skin with its light pink tinge. The small gap between her beautiful thighs allowed him to admire her freshly shaven nether region. Her soft, elastic belly with the cute little button narrowed before widening at her gorgeous chest. Her breasts had grown since he'd last seen them. And despite their ample size, gravity seemed to have little effect on them. Her darker, almost red nipples stood in contrast against her untanned chest.

His eyes drifted up her neck and a sudden temptation to bury himself there pulled at him. He remembered her weakness there. The discovery and temptation had caused him to leave a mark last time. It had taken some time to fade. And while Nora attempted to keep it hidden, it was a constant reminder that for a moment she had been all his.

Then his eyes found her lips as she spoke.

"Although, I wouldn't mind if you still wanted to try and make me feel better…" She finished as her grin widened.

Ren said nothing as the comforter fell from his grip. He took one step forward and Nora laid back. Her hands coming up between them. His hands crashed onto the soft mattress on either side of her shoulders. And his lips found hers in an instant.

The man leaned completely over the naked woman. Trying to keep his body parallel to hers while standing at the edge of her bed. He pressed deeper into the kiss, craving more of her. It had been a long time since they had done something like this.

Nora's hands grabbed Ren's face. She gripped him gently but pulled him aggressively closer. Ren's kisses were steady and exact against her soft lips. But Nora wanted more, her tongue worked wildly into his mouth as she began to dominate the kiss.

Nora smiled against the kiss, her heart aflame. She had needed this more than she thought and was ecstatic that Ren had responded so quickly. Her thighs rubbed together, trying to calm the rising passion between her legs. She needed more of him.

Her soft hands worked down the warm skin of his neck and onto his shoulders. She pulled at them, trying to bring Ren's body down on top of her. Her exposed body yearned to be covered in his warmth. But his form didn't budge.

One of her hands slid down an arm and pulled at the inside of his elbow. Trying to weaken his arm and cause him to collapse. No luck.

Moving them again, her hands worked around his chest, feeling his rigid toned muscles beneath the cloth. They slipped behind and hooked onto his back. She pulled, craving the warmth that her arms and mouth were enjoying.

Nora pulled her torso off of the bed in her attempt to draw him closer. But Ren didn't budge. After hanging there a while, suspended between his body and her bed, she released herself back into the mattress. Her lips parted from his and a frustrated whimper escaped between them.

She looked up at him with longing eyes. He simply stayed where he was. A cruel smile splayed on his lips.

"Stay!" His voice was soft and calm. But the command was clear.

(She doesn't obey. She plays and has to be punished. *Clean this up*)

Nora lay there on her back, hands resting on her stomach. Her fingers gently tracing shapes in her soft skin as she watched Ren move away. She was growing cold laying completely exposed. But her fire wasn't fading. There was still discomfort between her legs and one of her hands started drifting south.

"I said: Stay!" Ren commanded from the door. Nora's arms fell to her side and she did her best to remain still.

She watched as he locked and latched the door. Then he moved to his dresser to retrieve something. He was careful to keep it hidden from her as he returned to her side. He stood there, waiting as her eyes traced their way up his body. Imagining what lay beneath his clothes.

Something fell out from behind him.

"What…?" She asked, sitting to look.

A firm grunt caused her to quickly return to her position. She didn't know what he'd brought over but as Ren's shirt was pulled over his head she lost interest. She watched as his abs became completely exposed. His toned body was tight with muscles. His oblique and pecs as tight and tone as his six pack. She followed the sexy lines of his hips that created a 'V' towards his groin. They disappeared below the waistband of his trousers.

Nora felt her mouth water as she imagined what she wanted to do to him. What she wanted to do for him.

Ren climbed over her. He placed his knees on either side of her hips, straddling her. Nora pulled her hands out of the way and returned them to her belly. But Ren had other plans. He grabbed her hands in his and brought them up to his abs.

Nora relished the burning flesh under her hands. She could feel the power of his muscles simply from the force of his hot breaths. His chest rose and fell beneath her hands at they traveled up his body. Guided by her lover's hands.

Ren ran her hands up to his pecs and back down his body. He could feel her hungry fingers digging into his flesh. She wanted to touch more of him, he knew and that's why he was doing this. He brought her hands down to his waist, briefly passing over his groin before returning them to her stomach. But he wasn't done there. He pushed her hands up her body. Watching as her own hands flowed across her soft flesh.

They came to the lovely mountains adorning her chest and as her hands went over them she squeezed the soft flesh. Nora's back arched slightly at the pleasure. A squeak escaped her lips and she whimpered for more. Flicking her nipples, before her hands were forced to travel further up, a pleased smile crossed her lips.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her tone and eyes danced playfully with curiosity.

Ren said nothing. Simply pushed her hands further and further above her head. His powerful chest began to fall towards hers as he stretched their arms far above their heads. Her breasts barely touched him as she took deep breaths and arched again, trying to bring herself closer to his body.

She suddenly felt his cock. Outlined firm and hard, the heat of it trapped behind his pants as his hips rotated forward and pressed against her belly.

Nora purred as her eyes drooped and then closed. She focused on the warm feeling pressing against her. She imagined how it would feel on the other side of her after such a long time. Imagined it pushing hard into her body and up against her belly from below. He knew where her favorite spot was. And she knew he could reach it.

Then something soft tightened around her wrists. It dug sharply into her flesh. She gasped in surprise and tried to pull her hands away. Her eyes opening when she realized she couldn't escape. Pulling against her bonds just caused them to dig in deeper.

(The ribbon is one of hers)

Ren sat back onto her hips his cruel smile on a scene above her head. Nora looked above her, arching her neck to see his handiwork. A beautiful pink ribbon was looped around her wrists and tied off to a support beam of her headboard. She pulled again, experimentally, but the ribbon didn't budge. It didn't tighten either. Ren's expert knot work made it tight enough to restrain, but it wouldn't slip and suddenly cut off her circulation.

Her eyes drifted back down to the man seated in her lap.

"Wha…?" Nora started.

"I hope this is ok." Ren interrupted as he stepped back onto the floor. Leaving Nora trapped and exposed. "I want to make you… 'feel better'…" He smirked. "But I think I also need to punish you for not listening to me last night."

Nora's heart leaped into her throat. She wanted that too. She needed that. Needed it so badly that the idea shot electricity through her body. She was suddenly too warm. Her own skin burning. And then the cool air of the room was suddenly a lot colder.

Her thighs rubbed together furiously. She needed to touch it. A warm wet puddle was forming in the sheets below her. The cooling moisture cold against her bare bottom.

"Okay…" She whispered without meaning to.

Was she sure? She trusted Ren with her life. It had been that way for years. She had trusted him with her body too. At times.

But this was already so intense. If she let him go further…

She didn't get the chance to finish that thought.

Ren had his permission.

The tall man placed a hand on her leg and they ceased rubbing together. His skin was fire against hers. Shocks ran from his touch into her belly and then darted up her spine, causing her to shiver uncontrollably. His fingertips pressed into the soft flesh and squeezed tight.

Nora let out an agonized sigh as her neck scrunched down into her shoulders. The electricity was threatening her sanity. She tugged uncontrollably against her bonds.

Just for a second… Ren needed to let go just for a second or she'd go crazy.

But then Ren's grip softened. His fingers started to move away from her core, down her leg. The pleasure didn't stop but it lessened as he retreated from her more sensitive areas. As he did, he pulled her leg towards his body and the edge of the bed.

Then he reached down for the thing he had dropped. A small pink bundle rose in his hand as he moved himself to the end of the bed. He gripped her ankle tightly as she continued to shake, coming down from his surprise attack.

The bundle suddenly unraveled and Nora's blurred vision identified it as rope. Thin, pink rope. Not the type of rope they would have used in the field. Why did he have that? How long had he been hiding it?

"This isn't climbing rope if you're curious," Ren responded to her curious dazed look. "I bought it on a whim. And I was regretting it…"

Nora felt a soft silky texture tighten around her ankle.

"Until now…"

She felt a tug as her ankle was secured into place.

"Re-Ren," Nora's voice quivered. Not from fear, she was still riding high from what she knew had to have been a small orgasm.

Ren looked up with concern on his face. "Is it too tight?"

"N-no… No…"

Her captor moved up to her side, kneeling beside the bed.

Nora turned her head, desperate for him. "K-kiss me. Please!"

The man didn't hesitate. His lips were on hers in a moment. His tongue invaded her mouth as she limply accepted him. She hummed her pleasure into his lips and begun feeling her strength return to her. Her passion returned to the kiss, but she didn't try to take over. Nora wanted him to have her. To use her as he desired.

It was so easy to give him control.

Ren put a hand on her stomach. Her soft flesh enhanced his lustful desires while it warmed her skin. He wanted to touch more of her. All of her. Every inch of her needed to belong to him. His hand drifted up slightly towards her breasts, but he stopped himself before he lost control.

She sighed as their kiss broke. His touch was so gentle, she invited it gladly, pressing up from underneath.

"Touch me." She beseeched as the last of her breath escaped her.

Ren nearly lost himself to the temptation. But instead pushed his lips to her neck. He bit her pulse and Nora shuttered beneath him. A whimper escaped her and Ren took pleasure in knowing she was feeling good.

His lips and tongue ran along her vein to her shoulder. Then bitting his way across her collar bone, his tongue then travelled back up to her other pulse point. He continued to the back of her jaw, below her ear. Then he nipped lightly on her earlobe.

Pulling away slightly he whispered directly into her ear. "I want to hear you beg."

Nora's body shuttered. Similar to a cold breeze down her spine, except this was pure pleasure. His delicate hot breath against her ear played a part. But it was his words that excited her.

Then he pulled away. His warm proximity retreating. He pressed his hand against her ribs below her breasts as he stood. Pushing himself up and sending a final warm shock into her core. And then removed himself completely.

Ren moved around to the other side of the bed. Nora followed him with her lidded gaze. He knelt at the side of the foot of the bed and grabbed the other end of the pink rope. Then he reached out and grabbed Nora's free ankle.

His warm touch was comforting as she let him move her to his will. She watched him watching her as her leg was dragged closer. As he spread her legs wider.

Nora was suddenly overcome with embarrassment and turned to look away from his overwhelming gaze. Clamping her eyes shut. He'd seen her naked. Touched her. Tasted her. But he'd never controlled her. Not so completely.

When Nora looked away Ren was disappointed. When she watched what he was doing it felt more intimate. And he could tell by the way color flooded her cheeks, she felt it too. _Did it scare her?_

Ren brought her foot to where he wanted it and stopped. He waited for Nora to turn back. He wanted her to watch as he secured her final limp. To show her that he had taken complete control of her.

(His calm self couldn't be patient anymore.)

Nora felt something wet and warm against her foot. Soft but not silky. And it wasn't the tight binding of a rope.

She turned to look and found Ren's lips on her flesh. His kisses were light and loving and his eyes were focused on hers. More heat rose into her cheeks. But she couldn't look away.

Another few pecks on her dainty foot and then the rope came into view. She watched as he tied it around her ankle. Taking the slack out of the rope before securing the knot.

Then he stood. And moved back leaving her tied tight.

Nora tested her bonds. Pulling each leg towards her the best she could. She found there was some slack. She could bend and raise her knee's enough to plant her heels. Or she could raise her feet off the bed a few inches. But she couldn't move both too far apart as they shared the same binding. The bonds were soft but tight. They didn't dig into her like the ribbon on her wrists.

She looked down her naked form. Between her soft peaks to her freshly shaved mound. Her cheeks heated again. She was so exposed. Anyone could take her and she would be powerless to fight back.

Her eyes searched for Ren. She needed to confirm he hadn't abandoned her. He would never let her come to harm. And when her eyes found him she felt herself relax.

But only until she saw his face. His cruel smile had returned. And it made her heart skip and her breath catch.

She'd never seen his lust so apparent before.

Then he grabbed one of their breakfast plates from the desk and brought it over to the nightstand. Placing it, she could see a generous stack of strawberries covered in whip cream. The delectable treat made her mouth water.

He knelt next to her once again. Then Ren picked up a rather large berry. He lay the length of his arm between her breasts. His warm skin stimulating her soft mounds. Then he placed the treat gently before her lips.

Nora took a cautious little bite, her eyes never leaving the man feeding her. It was sweet and juicy as her teeth dug into it. A few quick chews and she swallowed.

Ren returned the berry to the plate and dipped the bitten end into some of the cream. Then it was before her again.

"Lick it." The command came.

Nora licked her parched lips. Tasting the remains of strawberry juice. Then her tongue reached out and scooped a small amount of white cream from the red fruit. As it disappeared into her mouth Ren chased it.

Nora's lips were pressed open as his tongue entered her mouth. The foreign tongue coiled around hers, sharing in the sweet flavors that exploded in her mouth. The whole experience enhanced by the sudden pleasure of Ren's assault.

Ren pulled back, humming at the delicious flavor. Smiling.

Nora had to catch her breath. Had to recover from the driving pleasure he left in her chest.

Ren took a turn by taking a small bite out of what was left of the strawberry. Then he used it to scoop up even more cream. Placing the treat before her.

She didn't need his command this time. Her tongue reached out for the cream and she gathered a large lick. Her tongue retreated and she waited for the inevitable assault.

It never came.

But she wanted it to.

So her tongue returned to the berry. Another large lick of the sweet cream disappeared into her oral cavern. But still, Ren just watched.

Nora licked and licked. She cleaned the entire fruit. Pulling the treat into her mouth she took another sweet bite of the delicious fruit. Then she saw the stem drop, leaving Ren's juice and cream covered fingers.

Nora's tongue came back out. She found the remnants of cream on Ren's fingers and coiled her tongue around them. His fingers were warm. They tasted a little salty beneath the sweet. But they were delectable. His fingers were pulled into her mouth and she began sucking on them.

She sucked one until it touched the back of her throat. A slight gag brought her out of her flavor induced trance. But she was reminded of another sexual experiment they had tried some time ago. She began bobbing her head, taking his long finger into her throat repeatedly. It would slide to the back and she's suck as she pulled it back out.

She gagged again, having taken the finger just too deep. And the hand was slowly pulled away from her.

Nora's dazed look met Ren's lustful wonder. They smiled at each other, sharing a silent secret.

Ren placed a slow delicate kiss onto her lips. Nora returned it, tasting strawberries and letting him lead. It wasn't a passionate or powerful lip lock. It was gentle and thoughtful. Both of them enjoyed the loving caress of each other's mouth.

Ren broke away slowly. But he didn't pull away.

"I'm going to be rough with you." He whispered.

Nora nodded. "Okay."

"I want to use you." He warned.

"Then do it." She chided.

Ren stood and grabbed the edges of his waistband.

Nora watched, heart pounding with anticipation. She didn't care what he did. He could use her however he wanted. She just wanted him to feel good. So long as she was the reason for his pleasure.

His pants came down. His large swollen shaft sprang forth. The head an intimidating bright purple-red. He quickly kicked the clothes away and mounted his willing captive.

Ren sat forward on her body, his knees on either side of her chest. His position confused her until he pressed her firm member between her soft mounds. The heat was incredible, it burned like a hot iron rod. It was slick from pre-cum and she watched as the fluid spread wherever his member touched. It leaked out of the head slowly, leaving a warm trail of his pleasure.

Gripping one of her breasts roughly, he pressed it against his shaft. The heat seared her skin but she moaned pleasurably at the electrifying contact between them. His other hand pressed her other breast into place around his shaft.

His hips bucked forward, the head of his cock exploding from between her cleavage. It stood swollen and angry. A bulb of liquid pushed its way out of the hole on the tip. She instinctively licked it away. Lapping up the juices produced by his throbbing member.

He pulled back and pumped forward again. It was rough, but he had warned her. She could feel some chafing from a lack of lubrication.

Obviously, he could too.

Ren let go of her breast and rose up on his knees. His cock brought straight in front of her eyes.

The man didn't ask. He simply aimed the head at her lips and she opened up for him.

Drifting forward, Nora engulfed the entire shaft between her soft lips. Ren moaned at the fresh wet warmth that engulfed his member. His vocalization gave her courage and she sucked harder. She took it deeper.

The taste was erotic. It was bitter. She could taste the difference between the sweat of his hot member. And the slick pre-cum that stuck to the walls of her throat and mouth. It lubed her throat as she swallowed it down, making space for the shaft in her mouth.

Ren began to move his hips. Gentle and slow. He was aware that she had a gag reflex and didn't want to trigger it. Nora clamped her lips down and sucked hard, enticing a long moan from the man. She swirled her tongue around the head when she could but the member seemed to fill her mouth completely. Making it difficult to move her oral muscle when he pressed forward. She savored its taste, its warmth, and the vocal encouragement that Ren was pleased with her efforts.

Nora moaned around the invading member. She wanted Ren to know that she was ok. That he could still be rougher if he wanted to. His pleasure was her priority.

He moved his hips forwards. Pressing deeper into her mouth. She let it in, let it reach even deeper than ever before. Her throat felt like it was stretching around the head. Then it reached her gagging point, but she suppressed it to the best of her ability. Choking slightly as his warm liquids slit down her throat.

Then he retreated and she gagged. And coughed. She swallowed down saliva as it rushed to lubricate her oral cavity from the deep assault. She looked up at Ren as he sat back upon her abdomen.

His warm hand caressed her cheek. Then she felt his thumb stroking her wet chin and realized she had slobbered all over herself. She blushed with embarrassment and tried to say she would do better next time. But he kissed her drenched lips gently and went back to her breast.

Squeezing his wet dick between her ample bosoms once again he began to slowly rock back and forward. He squeezed his hard shaft between her soft tits and began humping her chest.

Nora watched as the head appeared and disappeared from between her breasts. She could feel the slick warmth of as it moved, picking up the pattern. She rested her chin on her chest and started licking the head every time it appeared.

Her added stimulation drove him wild. Her soft wet skin clung to him despite the lubrication. And the pressure and heat from her glorious mounds stimulated him further. He felt his heat rising. Every lick sent a shiver through him.

He drove harder and faster, drifting forward up her chest. The head of his penis began entering her hot warm mouth at the end of every stroke. And she swirled her tongue around it before it could escape. His grip tightened painfully on her breasts as he squeezed them tighter around his shaft. The stimulation continuing to increase.

Then he let go of her breasts and grabbed her head. As she accepted the head of his cock, the shaft followed close behind. It went deep and she gagged immediately.

As it was expelled from her throat he released. Thick spurts of thick semen splashed into her mouth. It soaked stickily around her tongue and teeth. Then more shot up her nose and onto her face. Still, more as she turned her head from the surprise torrent. It spurt up under her chin and then as he sat back, between her breasts.

It was bitter but also, somehow, delicious. This was the taste of Ren's pleasure. She swirled her tongue around gather his spunk together as she tasted it. She swallowed with some difficulty. Her throat was a little sore and his load was thick.

A warm, musky, sour smell flooded her nose. Normally, she might find it disgusting. But right now, she knew what she was smelling. It was a combination of Ren and his pleasure mixed with the intoxicating fragrance of their sweat mingling together. Somehow it made her light-headed.

A sigh escaped her. It had a joyous sound as she thought of how she had pleased her long-time friend. _No one could make him feel the way she could,_ she thought quietly. She hoped he realized that too.

She continued to clean her teeth, but breathing through her nose was impossible. His cum was blocking her nostrils, and as she blew air out to try to clear it away but only succeeded in making a very erotic bubble. She attempted to use her tongue but couldn't reach. So she finished cleaning her lips and switched to mouth breathing.

Ren relaxed on his haunches. He tried to keep most of his weight of the woman beneath him but rested some of it to take the pressure off his legs. He didn't want to crush her. But his legs were a little numb from his orgasm.

The orgasm had him seeing stars.

But as his vision returned he looked down to admired his handiwork.

Streaks of cum covered Nora's face and neck. A trail from the mess led down between her breasts to his still firm member. He watched as his partner tried to lick away the bubbling puddle under her nose. Her tongue wasn't long enough, so she cleaned her lips and waited.

Somehow, the redhead before him was even more beautiful than usual. Seeing her covered in the result of his orgasm made him feel as if he had marked her. As if he had claimed her as his and his alone. He wanted that. Wanted her to be only his.

Nora had accepted his love wordlessly. He knew he had been rough, and he felt a pang of guilt, but as he watched her all he could feel was lust. She gave him a dreamy smile as she watched him back. Clearly pleased with the events.

Ren reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed his shirt from the floor. Using a sleeve to clean up the large globs of cum, especially the one causing her distress from under her nose. Despite his best efforts however wet glistening streaks remained in places, indicating what had happened. Not that Ren minded, he wanted to continue imagining her marked with his seed.

"That was amazing!" He complimented.

She simply smiled at him. Pleased with herself.

Ren dropped to give her lips a light peck. Then he leaned into her ear.

"Now it's your turn." He breathed.

His breathy words made Nora shutter. _It was her turn for what?_ She wondered as several very pleasing ideas came to mind.

The man shuffled his body down between her legs. His close warmth filled her and her excitement rose. He lay his chest flat against her stomach and sucked on her nipples. Making her moan and whimper as she squirmed beneath him. Then he slowly kissed his way lower. He graced the underside of her breasts and let his lips travel down her sensitive side ribs. Taking his time kissing her soft belly and then biting the flesh at her hip bones.

His lips kissed her freshly cleaned pubic area. These kissed were long and slow. He sucked on her flesh, just long enough to stop before he bruised her flesh. They were torturous as he moved only millimeters lower with each successive one.

Then he stopped

Nora breaths came hard through clenched teeth. The pleasure and anticipation were unbearable. She could feel his warm breath on her lower lips. The warmth of his body emanating from somewhere between her bound legs.

Ren's lips pressed against her again and she gasped aloud. His lips pressed next to her vagina. Into the area where her inner thigh connected to her pelvic area.

Then his lips traveled lower and away. But the anticipation was there. And his kisses were no less pleasing. He stayed between her thighs, raining kisses in places not normally seen. She sighed and moaned as the gentle stimulation brought her pleasure higher. Then he switched to her other thigh and she howled at the sudden fresh pleasure.

His hands moved into action. One ran up her unattended leg, digging into her soft flesh with firm heat. He massaged her muscles, stimulating the blood flow while sending light shocks into her system. The other hand he placed onto her stomach and pubic area. His burning hand pressed lightly into her squishy flesh, holding her shaking hips in place.

"Oh my gods, Ren!" Nora cried out, her eyes squeezed tight as she focused on his gentle touch.

"Hmmm?" He hummed against her flesh, sending a series of jolts from her thigh to her vagina.

Nora moaned incoherently. So Ren switched his lips and hands, trading them to work her other side while still holding her still. The stimulation once again fresh and powerful. Nora's legs kicked and shook as she tried to escape the unbearable strong pleasure. Her bonds holding her fast as she struggled.

She was going to orgasm again before he even touched her directly.

"Ren, stop. Stop!" Nora suddenly pleaded between gasping moans. "I can't hold on!"

But Ren didn't listen. He wanted this for her and he marveled at her reactions. So he kissed her more and then brushed his teeth against her soft flesh.

Nora screamed from the unrelenting pleasure. The moment his sharp teeth touched her flesh an electric charge coursed through her entire being. It shocked her over and over again as her limbs tried to flail about. The strong bindings digging into her flesh as she shuddered and shook uncontrollably. Her heels pushed against the mattress as her hips and back arched from her contracting muscles. Her toes curled into the sheets as her fingers clawed uselessly at the ribbon holding her.

Fluids flowed freely from her vagina. The stimulation causing her to over lubricate. And then her bladder relaxed. She knew the feeling. And despite her growing numbness she tried to stop herself. But the pee leaked out of her, splashing against Ren as he enjoyed her uncontrollable reaction.

Nora wanted to die. She would have died happy. But her shame was why she made this wish. She had just peed all over Ren. Tears flowed from her eyes as she turned and buried her burning face into her shoulder. Her body tried to curl into a ball, trying to make her smaller and unnoticeable. But the ropes kept her spread wide and exposed for Ren to see. Aftershocks continued to shiver through her and she shuddered with each one.

Then something moist, rough, and strong spread her still quivering labia.

Nora let loose a high pitched squealed, trying to suppress her voice as a huge shock shot through her. Accompanied by another aftershock from her orgasm. Her hips bucked up and she shifted sideways, trying to escape the new unbearable pleasure. Her binds preventing her from traveling too far; And Ren's strong hands grabbed her hips, forcing them to stay still.

She felt the ribbon digging dangerously into her flesh as she struggled to reach down and push Ren away. But she was truly trapped, and her strength was useless after such a large orgasm.

"Ren! No!" She wailed as his oral muscle ran into her folds again. She tried to buck her hips again, involuntarily, but his powerful grasp held her still.

His torturous tongue traced through her torrid tightness. She quivered and shook. She gasped for air as each lick freed the oxygen from her lungs. She shook her head bidding him to stop.

It was too much. She was still so sensitive.

Another orgasm shook her as Ren's tongue once again stroked through her folds. From the base to her clitoris, she could trace the shivering shock as it grew from his moist tongue gentle friction. When he flicked her clit at the end of his long powerful lash he also sent a lightning bolt through her entire form.

Everything went numb. Her body shook but she could not feel it. Her bladder released what little she had held back. Her vision blurred and faded. Even the digging pain in her wrist was suddenly gone. All she felt was the pleasure as it invaded her brain.

Nora let out another howl that ended in a sharp gasp. Then her body went limp except for the occasional shudder or shiver that ran through her skin. She stopped struggling under Ren's grip and he looked up to see what had happened.

Nora's head had rolled back into the pillow. Eyes closed but her mouth hung open. Her arms and legs, tied in place, lay limp and relaxed. Her breathing was hard but steady. Fluids squelched out of her as her quim quivered violently.

Ren lapped up the fresh liquid. It was salty but sweet. A combination of her natural lubrication and something else. But immediately he noticed a lack of reaction. Nora did not whimper or cry. Her body didn't quiver or shake under his touch. Nothing happened.

He tried again to no avail.

Concern turned to worry as he slowly crawled back over top of the limp woman. She was breathing. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. Her skin was flush. It was warm and sweaty.

"Nora?" He voiced at a moderate volume.

She hummed in response.

Verbal stimuli was present.

"Nora…" He tried again, his voice softer, slightly less worried. "Are you ok?"

She stirred leisurely, like waking her in the morning. But Nora's eyes eventually fluttered slowly open. And when she saw Ren leaning over her, she smiled. Ren couldn't help but return such a joyful grin.

"That was…" She sighed. Taking a deep breath, Nora locked eyes with the love of her life. "That was… incredible!"

"What happened?" Ren asked, some concern remaining.

Nora looked at him confused. What did he mean? He'd given her another orgasm while she was still orgasming. It was amazing. She could still couldn't feel anything below her knees. Her skin was still tingling. Small shocks were still running through her.

But she remembered blackness. She remembered waking up.

Then her eyes widened, her voice incredulous. "Did I pass out?"

"Yes," Ren said matter of fact. A slow smile tugging at the edges of his talented lips.

Nora lay there silently for a long time. Her gaze never leaving Ren, but she was lost in her mind as she replayed what had happened. He had given her 2 orgasms back to back. She had felt so good she'd lost consciousness. She couldn't even imagine another scenario where that was possible.

It was because it was Ren. It was because he was the love of her life. And that did things to her that she couldn't explain. But she knew that she never wanted anyone but Ren to do it to her.

She didn't want to just be his friend anymore.

"Ren…" She started. A determined look crossing her face.

"Yes…" He replied in kind.

"I…" She tried to continue, but she faltered under his beautiful gaze and her face flushed. "I… um… you… I mean… you and me… um… I…"

Ren pressed his face to hers, silencing her ramblings. His lips pushed gently to hers. He sucked on her lower lip and she did her best to respond. Her body was sluggish and slow to react. She was still bound, but what she could move didn't do what she wanted. Her brain felt scrambled. And the fond pleasure Ren was providing made it hard to focus elsewhere.

So Nora gave up.

She let Ren have her lips. Her tongue. She felt his hands grip her tender and sore breasts. But the pain was minuscule compared to the pleasure his warm grip provided. She felt his body pressing down onto hers. His weight was comfortable and warm. Like the best blanket or pillow she could imagine.

She felt him grind against her. His firm member pressed between her still sensitive lips. The ridge of his lower head caught against her clitoris causing a small shock. It was pleasurable and warm. And she wanted more.

The redhead pushed back against him with his next small thrust. The stimulation increased and they both moaned into their continued kiss. The pleasure making Ren more lustful and his kiss reflected his emotion.

He pushed his tongue deeper into Nora's mouth. She accepted it willingly and coiled around it. As he came up for air he pulled at her lip. Then he invaded her mouth again.

Nora continued to accept his advances. She wanted to make him feel good. She could never hope to do what he had done. But she'd spend the rest of her life trying to repay the pleasure if that's what he wanted. So she pushed against him and accepted his urges.

As Ren humped against her he worked his hands against her breasts. He enjoyed the soft silky skin. It was warm and elastically in his hands. Squeezing gently between in fingers as he roughly clutched them. He teased her nipples lightly with his fingers. Pinching them softly, having learned in the past how sensitive they could be.

Nora's gently moans into his mouth. Still slowly bucking her hips against his. She was telling him how good she was feeling. But she was also showing him that she wanted him to feel good too.

"Nora…" Ren's voice broke their kiss as he pulled his face slightly away.

Their eyes locked together and Nora knew immediately what he wanted.

Nora gave a single nod before pushing her head up to re-engage their kiss. Ren returned it and continued their gentle pleasures.

After a moment, Ren stilled his hips. Then he raised them slightly as he felt Nora pressing up from underneath him. The woman continued grinding her folds against his shaft, rising higher and higher as she worked. Her wet folds soaked his member as she worked up further the length.

Then she worked up and over the head of his penis. And now that it was not pressed between them, his firm member dipped down slightly between her legs, thanks to gravity. So as she lowered her hips, she felt the head press directly into her folds. She froze, her hips suspended

Ren took his cue and rocked himself forward a bit. He felt her soft labia give way as he pressed towards the entrance of her vagina. The tight entrance resisted him as only the tip entered. Nora sighed beneath him at the fresh intimate contact.

They broke their kiss again. Nora knew Ren enjoyed watching her as he penetrated her body. So she relaxed her neck and made eye contact. Then she slowly lowered her hips back to the bed as Ren finished his slow pitch forward.

It was slow and blissful. The tight and long unused entrance to her body squeezing hard as the head of his cock pressed forward. Nora responded with a sharp inhale. Raising her chin up slightly as her gaze drooped. It was a little painful but the pleasure and need to be penetrated pushed the discomfort away. His thick member burned her long untouched flesh as he drifted further inside.

Once the head was in, trapped among her hot moist walls of her vagina, the shaft followed easily. The bumps and creases of her insides scrapped pleasurably against every inch of his member. He continued his slow advance into Nora's body. The woman's breath hitched as it went further that she remembered.

Her internal walls squeezed and flexed with her unsteady breathing. This light stimulation caused Ren to sigh with delight. His cock twitched and Nora jumped a little from below him. The twitch causing a sudden odd surprise of pleasure.

Then he was all the way inside. The head of his cock pressing gently against her cervix. His pelvic bone pressed hard against hers. It trapped her clit between them, stimulating Nora further. She moaned as her eyes squeezed close, pleasure running through her very soul.

Nora and Ren were one.

Ren hummed as he felt himself completely sheathed in his lover. The feeling was indescribable. He could have stopped now and stayed here forever. He was so comfortable and happy. The warmth of their tightly pressed bodies. The slow stimulating pleasure of their loins. It was perfect.

But greedily, he wanted more.

Ren's lips descended back onto Nora's. She was surprised by their sudden arrival. But glad for their return. She swirled her tongue up into his mouth and he coiled against her. And then he returned to gently kissing her lips as his hips started moving.

His strong hands moved to her hips. Holding her steady.

It was slow and rhythmic.

Ren pulled back, feeling Nora's vaginal caress stimulate him. The tender bumps and ridges within her pulled at him, bidding him to remain sheathed. The wet ribbed walls stimulated the base of the head as they rubbed against him. Then he felt the tight squeeze of her entrance, knowing that he would slip out if he retreated too far.

For Nora, she felt it retreat from within her. His hot shaft leaving an absence as it moved back. The head stimulating her walls as its large crown scrapped against her insides. Her stomach clenched involuntarily, trying to hold and pull him back in.

Then Ren was thrusting forward. The sensitive cock head pushing into her tight flesh as it almost seemed to resist his re-entry. The narrow path squeezed her ridges tighter causing waves of pleasure. Stimulating more blood as he hardened even more inside her. It continued its rough trajectory forward, spreading her wider until it crashed into her cervix again. His hips crashing between her thighs.

Nora felt it return deeper. The involuntary clenching of her walls being pushed apart roughly as he thrust back in. The tight hold around his invading member stimulating her further. Taking her higher as she moaned her pleasure into Ren's lips. Then the hard head hit her womb, and his hips crashed against her inner thighs stimulated her clitoris. Her body shuddered with delight at the sudden rush.

Again and again, he pulled out and thrust in.

Nora's pleasure was rising again. But now, with his penis tucked inside her and his body pressed tight against her, she could feel her lover's pleasure rise as well. Feeling Ren getting closer to his own orgasm was further catalyst for her own pleasure.

Nora wanted Ren to reach his peak. He had already pleasured her beyond compare. And he was always so patient with her. So kind and forgiving. She knew that she was useless at times, but he was always there to make up for her weaknesses. And now she wanted to repay all that kindness. She would repay it whenever he wished. He could use her as he pleased. She would never complain.

Ren's hips started moving quicker. Pressing even deeper. His hands squeezed her flesh harder. And she knew he was getting close.

She bucked her hips back against him. Matching his thrusts. Letting him go deeper and harder against her body. He pushed his torso off of hers, hands on either side of her bound arms. Nora's tits suddenly bouncing tantalizingly free, matching his wild thrusts. She lay back and focused on stimulating his throbbing member. Watching him.

He was so close. But Ren didn't want this to end. It had been so long since their last intimate encounter and he never realized how much he actually wanted this. How much he needed this.

There was a pressure growing in him. He watched Nora's submissive form laid out before him. Her perfect breasts bounced as he thrust into her, a delightful sight that he took to memory. Her droopy bedroom eyes watched him from between her bound arms. She lay helplessly before him. But completely willing. Her thrusting hips showed him just how willing.

"Cum," Nora suddenly said, her voice almost lost among the sounds their naked bodies were making. She wanted to please him. "Cum for me, Ren."

Her needy voice spurred him on. Ren's pace quickened. His thrusts becoming a little wilder as he pounded his cock into her. The pressure within him increased.

"Do it, please!" Her voice raised higher, needing to be heard. She needed him. Needed his confirmation that she made him feel the best.

Ren felt so good. He felt so wanted. So warm.

"Please, Ren! Cum! I need you to cum!" She begged

Ren grunted. His hips driving his cock deep into her body. They flexed and convulsed forcing him to make short hard humps into her as he released. With each shudder that wracked his body a spurt of white seed shot out into his lover. His mind went blank as his entire body focused on filling Nora completely. A natural drive to mate with her.

Nora's hips pressed against him as she felt his penis twitch and bounce around her insides. Burning lava seemed to fill her womb as Ren sprayed her full of semen. Her back arched as another small orgasm washed over her. Her skin seemed to vibrate as each pump of sperm sent pleasure cascading into her heart. Her body began to relax, laying back into the soaked sheets of her bed.

After a few moments, she could still feel the warmth flooding her. It was unbelievable. She felt completely filled with his seed. But he didn't seem to be done.

Then he collapsed on top of her. Slowly, the entire weight of his body pressed down onto her. It was warm and comfortable. He tucked his head into her neck, trying to catch his breath. So Nora kissed his cheek, his ear, and his head until he finally rose to meet her lips.

Their kiss was almost chaste. If they hadn't been completely naked. With Ren's still half-firm member tucked into her womanhood.

Nora was content to bask in the afterglow of their sexual adventure. But Ren was starting to feel some guilt rise in the back of his mind. He really had used her as he'd pleased. And he really had made her beg.

The memory of Nora begging for him to cum made his cock harden and twitch.

"Eep!" Nora squeaked, the sudden bounce of the hard member within her was a surprise.

Nora surprised expression found Ren's eyes.

"You're hard again? Already?" She questioned in complete shock.

Ren smiled a cruel smile.

"Our friends will be gone all day. And it is a Saturday." He submitted.

Nora couldn't help but giggle.

It was both an excited and nervous sound. She had been driven to the edge and beyond in this encounter. Ren had had his way with her completely. Nora didn't know if she could handle any more stimulation. But she wanted to please him. She wanted him completely spent. But could she outlast him?

"Should I take that as a 'no'?" Ren asked after a moment.

Nora answer came slowly, faintly. "No…"

* * *

 **Proofread and latest adjustments: October 09, 2018**


	2. Chapter 2

With tug of his graceful fingers the ribbon finally came free.

Her arms were tired, feeling stretched out in the joints and tight in her muscles. She brought them slowly down to her chest, feeling her shoulders painfully shift from the position they had been in for well over an hour. The blood rushed back into her hands, which tingled a little but was warm and refreshing.

"I'm sorry." Ren spoke up, watching her rub the feeling back into her hands. "I guess I tied them too tight."

Nora looked at him, her eyes soft with adoration. "I'm perfectly fine, you don't have to worry."

His strong hands moved to take hers, turning them over as he observed the angry red skin that wound around her delicate wrists. He traced the sensitive lines in her skin. Which was a little painful, but his gentle touch also sent shivers into her skin. His hands wrapped warmly around each wrist one at a time. His fingers soft massaging blood into the area.

A shiver ran through Nora as she lay there letting Ren attend her. A smile never leaving her lips as she watched him work. His caring nature was his cutest feature.

"Are you cold?" He asked, his eyes steadily observing all of her in the nude.

Nora could feel some heat rise into her face as she thought of his eyes capturing her nakedness. It was absurd for her to feel any embarrassment at this point. But a little piece of her was scared that he might find a flaw.

"I'm fine, Ren. You're fussing." She gave him a small giggle to show she was happy.

And she was, happy. This morning was perfect.

Ren had been willing to let her sleep in, though she hadn't really. Then he'd went out and brought back breakfast, which she had hardly touched. And then… then…

Perfect.

He was so strong. So manly. Forceful and demanding, but caring and attentive all at once. He could have just had his way with her. But he wasn't that kind of person. He had made sure she was safe, comfortable, and completely, ceaselessly, aroused.

Her duvet fell across her. Surprising her, as she had been lost in thought. Thoughts of fingers and tongues and something throbbing.

She pulled it off of her face, eyes finding Ren as he was pulled on his slacks. His hard, chiselled torso glistening with sweat. Long arms flexing as he straightened himself out.

She was a little disappointing.

There had been some hope that she might tire him out. Hope that, as much as she enjoyed his vigor, he would be too exhausted to leave her side for a time. That maybe he would want to cuddle a little bit. But Ren was as fresh as ever, moving easily about as he cleaned up.

He moved to the base of the bed. First he pulled her foot out from under her warm covers and untied it. Then, giving her a little smile, he kissed the top of it gently. And then he was off to the other side to repeat the loving gesture.

And then he was gone. Naked from the waist up as he strolled into the bathroom, leaving her unbound and alone under her blanket.

Gods he was handsome.

But as she curled up warmly under the covers, she wondered what he really thought of her. They had been together forever. Not, together-together. Just friends. And then as they got older it seemed to become more than that.

But were they really anything more than that?

And, if so, what were they now then?

Just friends? Lovers?

Sex friends?

A part of her didn't care what they were called. She was just happy to have him to herself right now. Even if it was ultimately fleeting. Even if they couldn't be anything more than friends. As long as they were together.

She sighed sadly, watching the open door he'd disappeared through. She could hear water running. He was probably cleaning up. She should go in after him and get ready for the day.

Then he appeared, looking across the room at her. "Are you coming?"

Her heart skipped a beat. _He was waiting for her? Did he want more?_

She was tired. But if he wanted her… he could have her.

Her legs swung out from under the blanket but as she made to sit up, her body seemed to sway. Her eyes swirled and she felt dizzy. It took her a moment to get her bearings as she sat still on the edge of her bed.

And then Ren was there, a strong hand on her shoulder. "Easy… are you ok."

"Ah, just… dizzy." She replied evenly. "I'll be fine."

She made to stand but Ren had other plans. His hand keeping her in his seat as he applied some pressure to her shoulder.

"Just give it a minute." He spoke softly.

She sat for a long moment. Remembering again how naked she was. She closed her legs tightly, trying to hide herself a little. What she discovered was the sticky warmth of Ren's seed pooling between her legs.

Gods that was embarrassing… But why? It wasn't like Ren wouldn't know about it.

"I'm fine now." She spoke up, making again to stand.

Ren was a gentleman. He let her stand on her own, but gently held her hand and elbow in case she fell. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her as he escorting her to their bath.

She must have seemed like she needed the help. His hands pulled at her, not in a lewd way, but in a strong and supportive way. And she was walking awkwardly as she was trying to prevent the semen inside her from leaking onto the floor of their dorm.

They made it into the brightly lit room. The water was still running into the tub, steaming warmly and foaming gently with a bath bomb of some kind. It smelled deeply of vanilla and lightly of strawberries. She licked her lips, thinking of what little breakfast she had had, as a mischievous smile formed from a pleasant memory.

Perfect.

Ren helped her get in. It was boiling to the touch at first, but as she slowly let herself sink into it, it warmed her to the core. The hot water slightly more sweltering against her sensitive skin where the ropes and ribbons had chaffed.

She settled in and Ren grabbed her a folded towel for her to lay her head against. She let herself lay out completely, let her legs stretch until her toes were pushing off the other end of the tub. Her hands rubbed softly across her skin. Gently massaging anywhere that felt sore as she let the heat loosen her muscles and soak into her skin.

She pulled her hands out from under the bubbles and observed her sore wrists. The red skin was fading slowly, but it looked angrier in the bright lights of the bathroom and she could already tell they would bruise.

Then she lifted her feet out one at a time. Bending her leg so she could get a better look at where the ropes had held her fast. They didn't look near as bad. She doubted they would bruise, since it just looked like it was a minor case of rope burn. Even with how soft and silky the ropes had been, she had fought against them with all her strength as Ren had taken her to heaven and back.

"I shouldn't have tied them so tight." Ren said from his seat on the toilet lid next to her. He was still topless, leaning towards her slightly, sitting quietly as he observed her soaking in the blissfully warm bath. "I'll be more careful next time."

 _Next time?_

Her heart fluttered with some hope.

He was already thinking about what they would do in the future. That meant that there was something there right? That they were more than just friends? Didn't it?

She couldn't figure out why he was just sitting there. "You're not getting in?"

He smiled at her. It was a mischievous smile, but it was bright and happy. She swooned a little to know that she was making him happy. She'd never seen such a beautiful smile before.

Ren sat up, leaning back a bit but careful that his bare back didn't touch the cold porcelain. "I put in a bath bomb with coconut oil, some epsom salt, and baking soda. Among other things. It should help elevate some pain from the binding. The warm water should get your blood flowing and hopefully prevent the bruising from being to severe."

As caring as always.

"So you're not going to join me?" Nora inquired sweetly, pulling her legs in a little so her knees broke the surface. Showing him that she could make some room for him. She smiled back her own mischievous smile.

His smile faltered a little, like he didn't know what to do. _That was rare._

"I ran this bath for you…"

Nora let herself stretch back out. "Alriiiiiight."

They sat there in silence for a long time. Ren watching her as she drifted gently, partially hidden under all the bubbles. Nora dozing lazily with her eyes closed as she recalled her marvellous morning for the umpteenth time.

"This is boring…" She spoke quietly into the stillness.

Ren laughed. And she gave him a disapproving look.

"What would you like me to do about it?" He asked politely. His tone was firm, but gentle. As if telling her that he would do anything she wanted.

She wanted him to do a lot of things. Many of them had already been done this morning. Many of which were worth repeating. But right at the moment, she was fairly content to lay there soaking warmly with Ren nearby. She just wasn't use to this… this stillness.

"Read to me." She finally said.

Ren was surprised. His eyes widening and his mouth parting slightly as if to ask…

"What?"

"Read to me." She repeated as she cupped a little of the water in front of her and let it slowly spill out from between her fingers. "You were going to read one of your novels this morning. And I know I'm the one who usually does all the talking. But I thought it would be a nice change of pace if you did the talking for once. I like how you sound… it's calming and I thought…"

She turned all her focus onto him, "You could talk. And I could listen."

Her eyes were piercing in their seriousness as she stared up at him from her bath.

"Okay," he stood and returned a moment later, taking his seat back. A blue and black bound book in one hand. It wasn't thick but is still probably didn't have any pictures that Nora preferred in her reading material.

Ren cleared his throat.

"She bowed her head so that the hair covered her. But she looked at the Prince and her eyes struck him as devoid of fear or cunning."

There is was… That calm, soft, steady tone. It was one of the reasons she loved him. His voice always touched her soul. Calmed her raging spirit.

Her thoughts crossed to the numerous pancakes from the night before.

 _Maybe not always._

"Her bosom heaved with anxious breath. And now he laughed, drawing near, and lifting her hair back from her right shoulder."

 _Wait… what?_

Her ears turned up. Listening closer to what Ren was reading.

"He opened her mouth with his lips, and taking her hands in his left hand he laid them down on her naked lap so that he might lift her breasts now and better examine them."

Nora burst out laughing, sitting up in the tub. "What are you reading?"

Ren was already blushing. He gave her a lopsided smile. "It's… the novel I was going to read this morning."

"It's a dirty book!" Nora chided playfully.

"It's a romance…"

"It's a dirty book!" She laughed gloriously, the bubbly water barely hiding her as she practically bounced in place.

Ren put the book aside, trying to contain his embarrassment.

Nora giggled and sat back. Enjoying the sight of an embarrassed Ren.

"Why are you reading… fantasy?" Nora asked gently, her smile still in place. "I mean…"

She gestured at herself in the water, not knowing how to continue. Ren had her. She would have fulfilled any desire he might have. Why would he need novels about… well, 'romance'.

"I just…" He cleared his throat. His eyes wandering away from her as he spoke. "I just need relief sometimes. And you're… you're not always up for it."

Oh, she was always up for it.

But how would he know that?

Their intimate encounters were almost always spur of the moment. Never planned, never talked about. They spent their lives as friends, best friends; talking about more might change things between them, and Nora wasn't sure she or Ren were ready for that.

How could he know, that she wanted them to slide their beds together and never leave the sheets?

"You've never asked…" She remarked quietly. Sinking chin deep into the bath.

Ren didn't say anything for a long time.

Too long. Nora started worrying that she may have said something wrong.

"I've never wanted to put that kind of pressure on you." Ren responded equally as quiet. His voice strong but sad. "As long as we're together… I can take care of myself."

Nora was sure her heart stop. Her body went a little limp and she sunk until only her eyes, still watching, sat just above the bubbles. She could feel heat rising back into he cheeks and it wasn't from the warm water she was soaking in.

He was thinking of her. Considering her feelings and thoughts and putting her comfort ahead of his. He was so caring. So, kind. So…

Perfect.

Her hand appeared above the bubbles. A single finger beckoning him forward. He looked at her questioningly and so she beckoned him again.

Ren came closer to the tub. Lowering himself to stand on his knees on the floor by her side.

She peaks up at him. His tall, handsome, half naked form.

She turned in the water, bringing her knees under her awkwardly so she could face him. She sat back on her heels creating some space between them. The top half of her wet form, including a set bubbly breast, fully exposed. Hair damp and dripping from the ends as she pushed it back behind her ears.

She had just wanted an unobstructed view of him. How could she know how cute he found her mischievous smile. How her bright gaze shocked him to stillness. How closely he was watching her every motion, trying to figure out just what she was thinking.

 _Did she know what she did to him?_ How his breaths became heavy. His heart beating like a jackhammer. His mind a mush of things he wanted to do and say to her.

Ren's eyes wandered across her. Catching sight of her dripping form. A jealous spark behind his eyes as he watched how the water caressed down her shape. Wishing his hands knew her body that well. Then his eyes were drawn to her nipples, standing tight and hard in the chill of the air. He bit his lip nervously, trying to hold back his growing lust.

She found that little action so sexy. A dripping hand reached out instinctively and landed on his firm pectoral, quickly followed by the other when he leaned forward into her soft warm touch. She traced the lines of his tones form across his chest and down his arms. Then she pulled his hands towards her, wanting to feel his touch again.

He was just as eager. Cupping her breasts as if weighing them. His hot hands sinking pleasantly into her soft skin. He ran his thumbs across her nipples. Marvelling in their shape and firmness as he flicked past them a few times. Eliciting tiny squeaks out of her as he sent electricity darting into her heart. Then his firm grip tightened almost painfully, and he pulled at her.

She rose to his demand. Her body rising out of the water as she stood on her knees and pressed herself against him. The wall of the tub keeping them from closing the distance to zero.

Her arms wrapping around his neck as she pushed a kiss onto him. He accepted her gladly, wrapping her tight against him, reveling in how her chest squished wetly against his. Their skin tingled at the fresh contact. There bodies so warm and comfortable together.

She let her hands slide down his body, running her nails against his hard form. Letting some distance form between them despite Ren's insistent pulling arms. She stopped at his waist band and broke their kiss. She wanted to confirm something and was delighted when she looked down between them, pleased to see he was ready for her again. The she smiled at him and leaned back into his form, hugging him tight and sighing as he squeezed the air out of her.

"Let me take care of you from now on." She whispered into his ear before grabbing his earlobe between her teeth.

She let he soft lips travel down his neck from there. Feeling his pulse quicken from beneath her lips as she gently pressed deeper into his skin. She used her tongue gingerly. Gently tracing his muscles and then the shape created by his collar bone.

Ren groaned loudly. The noise sending a shiver though Nora, her heart seizing a little, realized she was the cause. Her eyes watching as he leaned his head back, exposing all of his neck to her.

It felt like an invitation and Nora was already too far gone to resist. She kissed her way back up her neck to his chin. Then started down again, nipping gently as she went. When she found his adam's apple and something primal passed though her.

She opened wide and pressed her teeth deep into the skin around his esophagus. A subtle and intimate threat as she tested his trust in her. Ren's breaths were hard and steady as she raked her teeth across his throat, slowly closing her mouth. Then, satisfied, she kissed him gently and pulled away.

Ren's chin came down. Trying to see why she'd stopped. But only finding her lips waiting for his. Her tongue invaded him aggressively. She moaned into him hoping to draw him deeper into the kiss.

She succeeded.

While Ren was occupied with her lips her arms pulled at him, her nails digging slightly, asking him to hold her tighter. He complied, and she sighed into his lips. Satisfied with his attentions and beyond happy that he was allowing her to lead.

But his warm lips and caring touch only seemed to driver her further. Her hands weren't satisfied to just hold on. So, they wandered, distractedly at first and then with a rising purpose. Her fingers eventually tracing the edges of his waistband. Dipping in slightly as she teased herself with thoughts of what was hidden.

Ren broke their kiss with a gently groan. "Why are you teasing me?"

"I'm not." She responded honestly. And it was true, she hadn't meant to. But now that she knew he wanted her to proceed she couldn't help but smile.

Her hands moved together. Sliding down his hips and into his pants.

"Kiss me." She demanded.

Ren grinned and pressed it against her smile.

Nora's hands moved deeper. She ran them forward and cupped his firm ass in her hands. Thinking about how he had thrust into her this morning. Her body shuddering with the memory of his hard, powerful body.

One of her hands crested up and out of his pants. Pressing hard against the small of his back. She wanted to feel his firmness pressed against her. She tried to shuffle forward to meet him, only then remembering that the tub wall was still separating them.

Her brow creased in frustration.

Her other hand moved to Ren's hardness. Her fingers tickling low as she cupped his sensitive testicles. Her digits moving gently as she teased him on purpose. But she could feel it throbbing against her wrist. Pulsing fiercely. Her fingers moved slowly up. Engulfing the searing hardness and causing both of them to sigh into each other.

He was so hard. So ready to be at her again.

It turned her on.

The way it pulsed against her palm. The way he twitched under her touch. How his breath hitched as her grip tightened. And the wetness that spilled out of him. Lubricating her dampening hand and she stroked him slowly. Careful not to hurt him while she watched him squirm under her control.

Their kiss broke again. Nora didn't want to stop, so she kept kissing him. The edges of his mouth, along his jaw, and then down his neck and onto his shoulder.

Ren was breathing hard. Gasping and groaning uncontrollably. Shivering as his hand dug into her soft skin, tugging her closer. One hand slid down to her hip, gripping her and trying to pull her closer. Failing in that he let it drift further down. Squeezing a delightful handful of her soft bottom. The other ran up her back and into her hair. He gabbed a handful and pulled her lips off him.

Their eyes locked. She was surprised he'd pulled her away. His expression was soft, but his eyes were lustful.

"I want you." Ren demanded.

Nora smiled with delight, but her eyes danced.

She pulled her hand out of his pants, leaving him throbbing. She turned to face the hand as she brought it up, but her eyes never left Ren as she sucked one finger clean at a time

"You want me… to do what?" Her voice was as playful as her eyes.

Ren gulped hard. His face frozen in lustful wonder. His mouth hanging soundlessly open as his mind ran a thousand miles and hour.

Nora bit her lip to stifle a giggle. He was so cute.

She leaned into him again, pressing her chest softly against his. There lips almost touched again, their breaths feeding each other. Her hands slid down his back and onto his clothed bottom. She squeezed the delightful firmness in her hands.

"Stand up." She winked at him. Patting his bottom.

Ren shook himself out of his stupor and started to stand. It was awkward with Nora pressed against him, but she didn't seem to want to let go. Her fingers exploring along his back as he moved. Her damp breasts dragging gently down his chest, then stomach, and over his crotch.

Her hands grasped his waistband when it came to be eye level. She let her fingers slide to the front, where she undid his slacks and then slid them down. He hadn't bothered with underwear, so he sprang free. Hard and tall in front of her eyes.

Her mouth watered a little with anticipation. One hand coming up to stroke him slowly, reveling in his vigor. The other gripped his hip as she pulled herself forward. Then it slid down one side of the 'v' his hip joint and muscles formed. Tracing it gently with ready fingers.

Her hot breath was already stimulating. Every time she breathed out he could feel the damp hot air coating the head of his cock. When she breathed in, the air seemed to cool harshly but equally as stimulating. Nora's fingers were holding him tight, but they couldn't prevent him from the short slow thrusts of his hips as he fought the desire to move in her hand.

She was looking up at him from below. Her clear blue eyes staring so intently at him. He was almost embarrassed at the way he couldn't control himself. He must have seemed like such a useless horny fool. But he would never by able to explain the way she flared his desire. How something as simple as her smile could make him want to kiss her a thousand times on those delicious lips.

Nora closed her eyes and stilled her hand along the base of his cock. Then she moved forward. Engulfing Ren in more heat and moisture than he could stand. The pleasure was so intense, it was almost painful. And as she drew away, creating a vacuum within her, she drew a strangled moan out of him.

"Oh, goddess…" He finished with a gasp.

She twirled her tongue around the head, the tip digging around the rig of the crown where he was most sensitive. He gasped aloud, and she sighed. Delighted that she was pleasing him.

He didn't need books. He didn't need fantasy. He had her, and she would show him just what she could do for him.

"Nora, oh…" Ren stopped breathing for a moment as she dipped back onto him. His next breath coming hard and harsh as she sucked down. "Nora, that's amazing."

His hands moved awkwardly. He was unsure of where to put them. But with every stroke she was pulling the feeling from his legs. One of his knees tingled like it might give out, so he reached up and grabbed the shower curtain bar for stability.

In and out.

Constant.

Gentle, wet and warm as she engulfed him.

Tight stimulating suction as she pulled away.

And always, she stimulated him further with her talented tongue. Stroking, circling, digging. Her saliva coating him as she took him as deep as she was able. She used her hands to add to the stimulation. And occasionally he felt the way her throat tightened, her tongue pushing up from underneath, as she swallowed her overflowing fluids. And his.

"Oh, goddess." Ren gasped aloud again and leaned forward. A heavy hand landing on her shoulder as he tried to prevent himself from falling over.

He recovered quickly. Worrying that he was putting to much of his weight on her little form. But his legs were still threatening to fall out from under him. He stroked her shoulder gently, absently trying to repair any damage he might have done. His mind completely engulfed by what she was doing to him. His hand stroked up her soft neck and around her delicate ear.

A shock shot through him. Bringing him right to the edge. He shuddered and shook, bouncing harshly inside of her mouth as he throbbed even harder.

"Nora, I'm going to…" He gripped her hair hard in his fist.

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Nora was completely aware of where he was, she could feel it in the way his body moved. How the blood pumped into him member, stiffening even further moments before his release. She had no plan to let him go. They both wanted this, even if he would never ask her directly. He wanted to cum deep in her throat.

So, she let him.

Taking it all the way into her mouth. Right to the edge of her gag reflex and sucking hard while moving her tongue the best she could. The first shot hit her uvula, causing her eyes to tear up as she resisted gaging and pulling away. Almost choking out of surprise she swallowed the thick liquid as quick as she could. Feeling it fill and coat her throat as she struggled to get it down. He pulsed over and over, each time more filled her mouth, she couldn't keep up. And for a moment she thought it would spill.

Then he was done, and each hard swallow created more room as his cock slowly softened between her lips and his seed disappeared down her gullet.

She held onto him for a moment longer. Breathing hard though her nose as her tongue worked to clean him. Then she pulled off, letting him fall free.

She stared at if briefly, marvelling how such a thing could grow so big, so hard, and produce so much spunk.

Then her eyes wandered up to his. He was staring down at her with a half smile. His eyes drooping in a way that made his expression appear lazy. But she knew that he was basking in the pleasure, it was her second favorite expression. When she saw it she knew that she had done well and that all of his thoughts were on her.

One of his hands was gripping the shower curtain bar above them. The other let go of the harsh grip he had on her hair. His fingers moved to push a little of her orange locks away from her face. Tucking them behind her ear.

"Nora…" Ren's voice was filled with wonder.

She hummed at him gently. Her hands tracing up onto his firm abs as she nestled forward against his thigh. Her voice a whispered. "What?"

"That was incredible. I've never… You…" His voice fell away. He didn't even know what he was trying to say.

A long moment passed and then Nora sat back on her heels. "That was better than some novel now wasn't it?"

"Yes," Ren responded dumbly.

"So, you'll come to me next time…" She giggled a little. "You need relief."

Ren was kicking off his pants. "And what about you?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can work out some kind of deal."

"A little give and take?"

"Mhmm."

"Then I guess it's my turn."

"Wha..?"

Ren stepped into the tub. He was almost clumsy. Like his legs weren't working quite right as he splashed into the water with her. Kneeling over her, as she moved back to make some room for him, he kissed her. Drawing her into another long match between their lips and tongues. He pressed down onto her, his weight comfortable even as it was awkward in the small tub.

"This isn't working." Nora gasped as their lips came apart. Her knees pressed painfully against the sides of the tubs but not spread enough for Ren to fit between them. "Let me on try getting on top."

They shifted and shuffled. But she couldn't mount him either. Running into the same problem.

The tub was just too small.

"Turn around." Ren suggested.

Nora stood and turned her bottom towards him. Ren reached up and grabbed her hips. Lowering her down into his lap.

It went in.

"OH!" Nora's voice echoed in the small room as she was penetrated. Her body sensitive. Her core ready and willing during this remarkably erotic day.

"How can you still be hard?" She exclaimed.

"This is what you do to me." He whispered as he pulled her back against him. He nipped against her ear and then proceeded to kiss down her neck.

His hands gripped her tightly as he moved her. Lifting her waist slightly, then bringing her down hard as he thrust from below. He was slow at first, thrusting hard and deep. Like he was trying to pound his way into her womb. Her bottom stinging in a pleasurable way almost immediately.

Nora reached back over her head, taking a handful of Ren's long soft hair.

"Ren," She gasped out. "let me move too."

His hard fingers loosened. Her elastic flesh rebounding softly as his grip retreated.

Nora ground against him. Feeling his short thrusts from below twirling inside her. Lighting sparking everywhere. Then it scraped gently as she pulled off him a little. She thrust down to meet him, feeling her soft flesh give way to his hardness.

She gasped and hummed at once, trying to stifle the scream that just about came out of her. Her body was ready already and then his heavy hand engulfed her breasts.

"Gods, you're soft." He whispered directly into her ear. His sudden hot breath sending a shiver through her.

He kneaded her chest as she gasped and groaned. The pleasure rising quickly as her waist moved involuntarily. The way he scraped against her insides was more of a need now than a desire and she couldn't stop moving. She would rotate a little, feeling his bulbous head twirl against her insides, before thrusting her bottom against him hard enough to splash water out of the tub.

One hand was tangled deep in Ren's hair. Gripping hard and pulling harder. The other was busy stimulating her clit while ren worked on both of her breasts. She was completely alight. Bouncing against him completely uncontrollably.

Then her body started to shudder. An orgasm ripped though her and everything began to shake. Legs limp, hips spasming. Hands opening and closing, rushing to cover herself; as if to stop the pleasure as it overflowed her ability to handle it. Then she just lay there twitching, thanking entire pantheon's that Ren was there or she might have drowned.

"I came…" Ren gasped into her ear, sending another shiver though her spine.

Nora wanted to respond but she couldn't get her mind straight. She just sighed as she relaxed further against him, enjoying the warmth that filled and surrounded her. She could feel Ren's member retreating from within her and regretted that it couldn't stay inside longer. His arms hugged her tightly as he lay further into the bubbly water.

"Oh, Nora, you…" He started, but she silenced him with a kiss, wanting to just enjoy the quiet moment together. Ren responded so gently, their kiss loving instead of hungry, as they cuddled closely. Shifting against each other as they found a comfortable way to lay together in the small tub.

Nora broke the kiss with a smile, "I'm going to need a shower after we're done in the bath."

Ren's eyes widened for a moment before he burst out laughing. Which caused Nora to join him. He held her tighter as they shook with mirth, his joy only quieting for quick moments as his soft lips graced her gentle skin.

"I think the shower will have to wait…" He whispered, his voice as soft as a sigh, as if someone might here him. "I want to take you to bed for a bit."

Nora blushed, biting her lip at the thought of what that meant. She touched his cheek lightly, smiling profusely. "If you keep this up you're going to get me pregnant," She joked.

Ren gaped for a moment, "I meant… I meant I wanted to take a nap."

He was blushing; but his blood was running hotter somewhere else as she felt a familiar hardening against her soft bottom.

"Oh really?"

 _Perfect._


End file.
